The Dance
by KouenTaisa
Summary: If he could have changed everything, would he have? No...Roy wasn't like that. RoyMaes story people, or at least the reference to a relationship between the two. It's a oneshot.


Author: Ah, my second fic concerning this pairing. I don't think that this one was written well enough, but here it is just in case. Anyways, this is Roy/Maes people so if ya don't like the pairing then go away!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Garth Brook's song, "The Dance". I only own his new cd set thing that came from Wal-mart.

**The Dance  
Oneshot**

In a time before the Ishbal Rebellion, before the hardships of the military, two young men shared a single dream. Their dream was to be with eachother until the end of time. Such an illogical dream for two very logical people, but it was all that they wanted. Best friends for as long as they could remember, their paths had always been intertwined. When they were both old enough they went into the military together. One as a State Alchemist, the other working in intelligence. Their names, Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.

_/Looking back on the memory of  
__The dance we shared neath the stars above  
__For a moment all the world was right  
__How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye/_

Human stupidity, it creeps upon you when you least expect it. At least, that's how it always seemed to Roy. His obsidian eyes were closed as he lay in his makeshift bed on the desert sands in Ishbal. Such a state of relaxation was rare, but at the moment it seemed that neither the people of Ishbal or the military was going to attack tonight.

Yet for the moment he was trying not to think of bloody wars and god forsaken deserts. All he wanted to think about was his friend and lover back home, Maes Hughes. Just thinking the man's name made his heart skip a beat. Roy chuckled when he thought of how lovesick he sounded to himself.

_/And now I'm glad I didn't know  
__The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
__Our lives are better left to chance; I could have missed the pain  
__But I'd of had to miss the dance/_

Now he was without the love of that man. He was no longer lovesick or a victim of its chains. When Maes had told him of his engagement to Gracia he had thought it a joke. He could remember laughing at the absurdity of his lover getting engaged without his knowing. To come back from the Eastern Rebellion to learn that the love of his life was engaged to someone else was the only time he'd ever felt like killing. Yet...to have lived and never loved Maes at all would've been worse.

_/Holding you, I held everything  
__For a moment wasn't I the king  
__But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
__Who's to say, you know I might've changed it all/_

Roy could still remember the pure bliss he felt at holding Maes in his arms when they were together. A joy that was surpassed by nothing else. It was stupid in all honest, because whenever he was holding Maes he felt as though he'd already gained the title of King a thousand times over. Yet he wasn't going to be the only King to fall. Just as Maes had brought him down from the highest high, he would do the same to the Fuhrer, only with slightly different methods.

But sometimes he wonders...if he would've changed everything between him and Maes if he had known about the ending. Far from fairytale in its nature, he was just glad that he still had those memories to hold onto...especially now.

_/And now I'm glad I didn't know  
__The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
__Our lives are better left to chance; I could have missed the pain  
__But I'd of had to miss the dance/_

"Damn you Maes..." he whispered softly as his hand traced over the name carved in stone. If only he had told him of the trouble...he would've come back from Central sooner. The pain in his eyes was nothing compared to the one in his heart. Everytime he heard his name, visited this place, or merely had time alone to himself he felt a pang in his heart to signify the cracking that he knew was occuring.

"That's been twice that you've broken my heart," he stated with a rueful smile as he stood up. No one could understand how he came here time and time again and just sat for hours at a time. He had nothing better to do most of the time, but now he did have a journey to take. Roy prayed that he wasn't leading his people to their deaths when they traveled for Ishbal. He also hoped that he could find Edward and Alphonse so that the younger brother could be kept out of Archer's hands.

He would never forgive himself if he lost them as well. Losing one **_friend_**, was enough for him in this lifetime.

_/Yes my life  
__It's better left to chance  
__I could have missed the pain  
__But I'd of had to miss the dance/_

Roy pulled his cap down over his eyes as he turned to leave. Even though it hurt almost constantly, he was glad that his heart had only found one person to love. He was glad that he did't have the power to change anything in his life, because he wanted it to stay like this. A forlorn smile appeared on his fave as he trudged out of the cemetary. His hate for life was sometimes there, but not as much as it used to be. He would never change that part of his life, the part with Maes as his lover. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered something that he departed man had once told him.

_"Life is just like a dance...you never know how it's going to end." _

For once he smiled with a truth. Maes had been right then, life was just like a dance...and he would never change the way that one particular dance had ended.


End file.
